edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Number-ones and number-twos in The Music Channel Chart
1990 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 6 January: "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield (British) * 13 January: "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield (British) * 20 January: "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield (British) * 27 January: "All Around the World" by Lisa Stansfield (British) * 3 February: "All I Want Is You" by U2 (Irish) * 10 February: "All I Want Is You" by U2 (Irish) * 22 December: "I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houston (American) 1991 R.E.M. became the first alternative rock band to top the charts with their single "Losing My Religion". It instantly becomes the best-selling alternative rock song of the year in the chart. Queen is the only band to have six concecutive number-ones in a calendar year, with all five singles from ''Innuendo ''topping the charts alongside with a re-release of "Bohemian Rhapsody". ;Number ones ;Number twos * 5 January: "Saviour's Day" by Cliff Richard (British) * 21 December: "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen (British) 1992 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 4 January: "Mysterious Ways" by U2 (Irish) * 4 July: "Friday, I'm in Love" by The Cure (British) * 19 December: 'I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston (American) 1993 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 2 January: "End of the Road" by Boyz II Men (American) * 18 December: "Dreams" by Gabrielle (British) 1994 Julee Cruise's "Falling" charted at number two on October after Apparel 2 began to air ''Twin Peaks ''alongside with heavy rotation of the song. ;Number ones ;Number twos * 1 January: "Play Dead" by Björk (Icelandic) * 17 December: "Stay Another Day" by East 17 (British) 1995 "Always" by Bon Jovi topped the charts for 12 weeks, beating Kris Kross' ten-week run with single "Jump" in 1992. ;Number ones ;Number twos * 7 January: "Get Over It" by Eagles (American) * 23 December: "Earth Song" by Michael Jackson (American) 1996 ;Number ones ;Number twos *6 January: "I Want You" by Madonna and Massive Attack (American/British) *21 December: "Stranger in Moscow" by Michael Jackson (American) 1997 ;Number ones ;Number twos *4 January: "Possibly Maybe" by Björk (Icelandic) *20 December: "Too Much" by Spice Girls (British) 1998 ;Number ones ;Number twos *29 August: "Don't Go Away" by Oasis (British) *19 December: "I Started a Joke" by Faith No More (American) 1999 ;Number ones ;Number twos *2 January: "Got the Life" by Korn (American) *25 December: "King of My Castle" by Warmdue Project featuring Gaelle Adisson (American) 2000 ;Number ones ;Number twos *30 December: "The Riddle" by Gigi D'Agostino (Italian) 2001 ;Number ones ;Number twos *22 December: "Somethin' Stupid" by Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman (British/Australian) *29 December: "Music's No Good Without You" by Cher (American) 2002 ;Number ones ;Number twos *30 November: "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera (American) *21 December: "Die Another Day" by Madonna (American) 2003 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 20 December: "The Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera * 27 December: "The Voice Within" by Christina Aguilera 2004 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 25 December: "Caught Up" by Usher 2005 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 24 December: "Hung Up" by Madonna * 31 December: "Hung Up" by Madonna 2006 During April, "Thriller" and "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson hit number one due to it being reissued as part of ''Visionary: The Video Singles''. ;Number ones ;Number twos *7 January: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day (American) *15 October: "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence *23 December: "Patience" by Take That *30 December: "Patience" by Take That 2007 After charting at number 50 in its first week, "Earth Intruders" made the highest ever leap to the top when it reached number one the following week. ;Number ones ;Number twos *6 January: "Jump" by Madonna (American) *8 September: "Ayo Technology" by 50 Cent featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland (American) *24 November: "2 Hearts" by Kylie Minogue (Australian) *1 December: "2 Hearts" by Kylie Minogue (Australian). *22 December: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis (British) 2008 ;Number ones ;Number twos *6 September: "The Day That Never Comes" by Metallica (American) *13 September: "The Day That Never Comes" by Metallica (American) *20 September: "The Day That Never Comes" by Metallica (American) *27 September: "The Day That Never Comes" by Metallica (American) *1 November: "The Shock of Lightning" by Oasis (British) *20 December: "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy (American) 2009 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 5 December: "Fight for This Love" by Cheryl Cole (British) * 19 December: "Fight for This Love" by Cheryl Cole (British) * 26 December: "Fight for This Love" by Cheryl Cole (British) 2010 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 25 September: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 2 October: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 9 October: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 16 October: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 23 October: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 30 October: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 6 November: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 13 November: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 20 November: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 27 November: "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green (American) * 25 December: "Firework" by Katy Perry (American) 2011 ;Number ones ;Number twos *16 July: "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran *23 July: "The A Team" by Ed Sheeran *30 July: "My Moment" by Rebecca Black *6 August: "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele *13 August: "Swagger Jagger" by Cher Lloyd *20 August: "Swagger Jagger" by Cher Lloyd *24 December: "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Michael Buble (Canadian) *31 December: "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Michael Buble (Canadian) 2012 On 11th February 2012, "Man or Muppet" by Jason Segel and Walter topped the charts winning competition over Madonna's song "Give Me All Your Luvin'" On 18th February 2012, "Million Dollar Bill" by Whitney Houston topped the charts a week after the singer's death beating the predicted number one "Dance On" by Asian pop group Blush to number two. On 3rd March 2012, days after lead singer Davy Jones' death, "Daydream Believer" by The Monkees topped the charts. ;Number ones ;Number twos *10 March: "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye featuring Kimbra *17 March: "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Shania Twain *24 March: "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey *31 March: "We Are Young" by fun. featuring Janelle Monae *22 December: "Diamonds" by Rihanna *29 December: "Impossible" by James Arthur 2013 ;Number ones ;Number twos *26 October: "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus *21 December: "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera 2014 "Let It Go" became the first song in chart history to have two versions to top the charts. On 15 March, the Idina Menzel version was number one, while the Demi Lovato version was at number two. A reissue of "Dance with My Father" by Luther Vandross with the previously unreleased song "Love It, Love It" being the B-side for it became the Christmas number one single on 20 December, after his compilation album ''The Greatest Hits'' made a huge impact on the chart debuting at number 1 on 15 November, thus becoming his second number one (first posthumously as "Dance with My Father" previously hit number one eleven years ago). "Ain't It Fun" became the fourth number-one by Paramore, becoming the second female-fronted band to have four number-ones (the other three are "Ignorance", "The Only Exception" and "Monster") and the first since Evanescence, who is one of the few artists to have all singles from their debut album to hit the top spot ("Bring Me to Life", "Going Under", "My Immortal" and "Everybody's Fool"). It ended the tradition of having the winner of ''The X Factor ''hitting the coveted Christmas number one spot as Ben Haenow's "Something I Need" debuted at number four, unable to beat the likes of Band Aid 30's "Do They Know It's Christmas Time?" and the Mark Ronson/Bruno Mars song "Uptown Funk", which charted at number two and three, respectively, though the single did hit number one in the following week. ;Number ones ;Number twos * 20 December: "Something I Need" by Ben Haenow * 27 December: "These Days" by Take That 2015 On October 24, Drake had his fifth number-one, which was "Hotline Bling" (his previous four were "Find Your Love", the Rihanna song "What's My Name?" as a featured artist, "Take Care" featuring Rihanna and "Started from the Bottom"). On October 31, Adele had her ninth (seventh consecutive) number-one, which was "Hello" (her previous eight were "Chasing Pavements", "Make You Feel My Love", "Rolling in the Deep", "Someone like You", "Set Fire to the Rain", "Rumour Has It", "Turning Tables" and "Skyfall" with five of them being from the album ''21'', which is one of the few albums to have all of their singles being number-ones). ;Number ones ;Number twos * 3 January: "Something I Need" by Ben Haenow * 10 January: "Something I Need" by Ben Haenow * 5 September: "Hotline Bling" by Drake (Canadian) * 12 September: "Hotline Bling" by Drake (Canadian) * 19 September: "Hotline Bling" by Drake (Canadian) * 26 September: "Hotline Bling" by Drake (Canadian) * 31 October: "Sorry" by Justin Bieber * 7 November: "Sorry" by Justin Bieber * 14 November: "Sorry" by Justin Bieber * 21 November: "Sorry" by Justin Bieber (Canadian) * 28 November: "Sax" by Fleur East (British) * 5 December: "In the Night" by The Weeknd (Canadian) * 12 December: "Hello" by Adele (British) * 19 December: "Hello" by Adele (British) * 26 December: "Stonemilker" by Björk (Icelandic) 2016 Japanese kawaii metal band Babymetal became the first Japanese artist to reach the top spot since Utada Hikaru in 2006. They're also the first all-female rock band to top the charts as well. On 15 April, the remix of "Cheap Thrills" by Sia featuring Sean Paul remained at the top, beating competition from Kosovan singer Era Istrefi's "Bonbon", Disturbed's cover of "Sound of Silence", Justin Bieber's "Company", Dua Lipa's "Be the One", "Feral Hearts" by Kerli, "Ghost" by Oliver Heldens featuring Rumors and "One Dance" by Drake featuring Wizkid and Kyla. On August 13, Canadian singer Justin Bieber became the first artist to have six consecutive number-ones in two calendar years. At 45 seconds, "PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" by Pikotaro became the shortest number one single in the chart's history. Pikotaro became the fourth Asian artist to have a number one hit in the chart of 2016, with the other three being the Japanese kawaii metal trio Babymetal, Korean-Australian singer Dami Im and Korean boyband BTS. ;Number ones ;Number twos *2 January: "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber (Canadian) *9 January: "Ace of Spades" by Mötörhead (British) *16 January: ""Heroes"" by David Bowie (British) *23 January: "Take It Easy" by Eagles (American) *30 January: "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes (Canadian) *6 February: "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes (Canadian) *13 February: "Pillowtalk" by Zayn (British) *20 February: "7 Years" by Lukas Graham (Danish) *27 February: "7 Years" by Lukas Graham (Danish) *5 March: "Piece by Piece" by Kelly Clarkson (American) *12 March: "Piece by Piece" by Kelly Clarkson (American) *19 March: "Stay" by Kygo featuring Maty Noyes (Norwegian/American) *26 March: "Stay" by Kygo featuring Maty Noyes (Norwegian/American) *2 April: "Sound of Silence" by Disturbed (American) *9 April: "Sound of Silence" by Disturbed (American) *16 April: "Bonbon" by Era Istrefi (Kosovan/Albanian) *23 April: "Purple Rain" by Prince and the Revolution (American) *30 April: "Sound of Silence" by Disturbed (American) *7 May: "Picky" by Joey Montana featuring Akon and Mohombi (Panamanian/American/Swedish/Congolese) *14 May: "One Dance" by Drake featuring Wizkid and Kyla (Canadian/Nigerian/British) *21 May: "Panda" by Desiigner (American) *28 May: "Company" by Justin Bieber (Canadian) *4 June: "Encore une soir" by Celine Dion (Canadian) *11 June: "Into You" by Ariana Grande (American) *18 June: "Dark Necessities" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (American) *25 June: "Like I Would" by Zayn (British) *2 July: "Change" by Christina Aguilera (American) *9 July: "This One's for You" by David Guetta featuring Zara Larsson (French/Swedish) *16 July: "Rise" by Katy Perry (American) *23 July: "Make Me..." by Britney Spears featuring G-Eazy (American) *30 July: "Cold Water" by Major Lazer featuring MØ and Justin Bieber (American/Danish/Canadian) *6 August: "Girls Talk Boys" by 5 Seconds of Summer (Australian) *13 August: "Tilted" by Christine and the Queens (French) *20 August: "We Don't Talk Anymore" by Charlie Puth featuring Selena Gomez (American) *27 August: "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes (Canadian) *3 September: "Closer" by The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey (American) *10 September: "The Greatest" by Sia featuring Kendrick Lamar (Australian/American) *17 September: "Perfect Illusion" by Lady Gaga (American) *24 September: "Sit Still, Look Pretty" by Daya (American) *1 October: "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj (American/Trinidadian) *8 October: "That's My Girl" by Fifth Harmony (American) *15 October: "Starboy" by The Weeknd featuring Daft Punk (Canadian/French) *22 October: "Shout Out to My Ex" by Little Mix (British) *29 October: "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur (British) *5 November: "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive (British) *12 November: "PPAP (Pen-Pineapple-Apple-Pen)" by Pikotaro (Japanese) *19 November: "Daddy Lessons" by Beyoncé featuring the Dixie Chicks (American) *26 November: "Black Beatles" by Rae Sremmund featuring Gucci Mane (American) *3 December: "Black Beatles" by Rae Sremmund featuring Gucci Mane (American) *10 December: "Million Reasons" by Lady Gaga (American) *17 December: "Black Beatles" by Rae Sremmund featurng Gucci Mane (American) *24 December: "Starboy" by The Weeknd featuring Daft Punk (Canadian/French) *31 December: "Love Without Violins" by The Gift featuring Brian Eno (Portuguese/British) 2017 ;Number ones ;Number twos *7 January: "I Would Like" by Zara Larsson (Swedish) *14 January: "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran (British) *21 January: "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran (British) *28 January: "Take What You Want" by One Ok Rock featuring 5 Seconds of Summer (Japanese/Australian) *4 February: "Team" by Krewella (American) *11 February: "Team" by Krewella (American) *18 February: "Feed the Machine" by Nickelback (Canadian) *25 February: "Feed the Machine" by Nickelback (Canadian) *4 March: "Move Your Body" by Sia (Australian) *11 March: "You Look Good" by Lady Antebellum (American) *18 March: "Don't Leave" by Snakehips and MØ (British/Danish) *25 March: "Why" by The Cranberries (Irish) *1 April: "Speak to Me" by Amy Lee (American) *8 April: "Galway Girl" by Ed Sheeran (British) *15 April: "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles (British) *22 April: "Hard Times" by Paramore (American) *29 April: "Only You" by Selena Gomez (American) *6 May: "Bon Appetit" by Katy Perry (American) *13 May: "Humble." by Kendrick Lamar (American) *20 May: "Malibu" by Miley Cyrus (American) *27 May: "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral (Portuguese) *3 June: "Told You So" by Paramore (American) *10 June: "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande (American) *17 June: "One Last Time" by Ariana Grande (American) *24 June: "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral (Portuguese) *1 July: "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral (Portuguese) *8 July: "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral (Portuguese) *15 July: "As If It's Your Last" by Blackpink (South Korean) *22 July: "As If It's Your Last" by Blackpink (South Korean) *29 July: "Feel It Still" by Portugal. The Man (American) *5 August: "Cut to the Feeling" by Carly Rae Jepsen (Canadian) *12 August: "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber (Puerto Rican/Canadian) *19 August: "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber (Puerto Rican/Canadian) *26 August: "Feels" by Calvin Harris featuring Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry and Big Sean (British/American) *2 September: "Havana" by Camilla Cabello (Cuban/American) *9 September: "What About Us" by Pink (American) *16 September: "1-800-273-8255" by Logic featuring Alessia Cara and Khalid (American/Canadian) *23 September: "Bodak Yellow" by Cardi B (American) *30 September: "Rockstar" by Post Malone featuring 21 Savage (American) *7 October: "Rockstar" by Post Malone featuring 21 Savage (American) *14 October: "Learn to Let Go" by Kesha (American) *21 October: "Redbone" by Childish Gambino (American) *28 October: "You're the Best Thing About Me" by U2 (Irish) *4 November: "Love So Soft" by Kelly Clarkson (American) *11 November: "Let You Down" by NF (American) *18 November: "Walk on Water" by Eminem featuring Beyonce (American) *25 November: "Walk on Water" by Eminem featuring Beyonce (American) *2 December: "Let You Down" by NF (American) *9 December: "Let You Down" by NF (American) *16 December: "Perfect Duet" by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé (British/American) *23 December: "Santa's Coming for Us" by Sia (Australian) *30 December: "Perfect Duet" by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé (British/American) 2018 ;Number ones ;Number twos *6 January: "Finesse (Remix)" by Bruno Mars featuring Cardi B (American) *13 January: "This is Me" by Keala Settle (American) *20 January: "Strangers" by Sigrid (Norwegian) *27 January: "God's Plan" by Drake (Canadian) *3 February: "Joanne" by Lady Gaga (American) *10 February: "Joanne" by Lady Gaga (American) *17 February: "Curious" by Hayley Kiyoko (American) *24 February: "The Sky is a Neighborhood" by Foo Fighters (American) *3 March: "Pray for Me" by The Weeknd and Kendrick Lamar (Canadian/American) *10 March: "Make Me Feel" by Janelle Monáe (American) *17 March: "These Days" by Rudimental featuring Jess Glynne, Macklemore and Ben Caplen (British/American) *24 March: "Psycho" by Post Malone featuring Ty Dolla Sign (American) *31 March: "Psycho" by Post Malone featuring Ty Dolla Sign (American) *7 April: "Yes" by Louisa Johnson featuring 2 Chainz (British/American) *14 April: "Freaky Friday" by Lil Dicky featuring Chris Brown (American) *21 April: "Nice for What" by Drake (Canadian) *28 April: "Nice for What" by Drake (Canadian) *5 May: "Wake Me Up" by Avicii featuring Aloe Blacc (Swedish/American) *12 May: "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes (Canadian) *19 May: "This is America" by Childish Gambino (American) *26 May: "No Tears Left to Cry" by Ariana Grande (American) *2 June: "No Tears Left to Cry" by Ariana Grande (American) *9 June: "Leave a Light On" by Tom Walker (British) *16 June: "X" by Nicky Jam and J Balvin (American/Colombian) *23 June: "Sad" by XXXTentacion (American) *30 June: "2002" by Anne-Marie (British) *7 July: "Three Lions" by David Baddiel, Frank Skinner and The Lightning Seeds (British) *14 July: "Going Going Gone" by Maddie Poppe (American) *21 July: "In My Feelings" by Drake (Canadian) *28 July: "God Is a Woman" by Ariana Grande (American) *4 August: "Boo'd Up" by Ella Mai (British) *11 August: "Jackie Chan" by Tiësto and Dzeko featuring Preme and Post Malone (Dutch/Canadian/American) *18 August: "Respect" by Aretha Franklin (American) *25 August: "Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer (Australian) *15 December: "The Power of Love" by Dalton Harris and James Arthur (Jamaican/British) *22 December: "Shallow" by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper (American) *29 December: "Thank U, Next" by Ariana Grande (American) 2019 2019 has had most consecutive number ones charting for a week with 16 before BTS' "Boy with Luv" broke the streak with a four-week run at the top, beating their record for most weeks at number one by a K-pop group, which they first had a year ago with "Idol" featuring Nicki Minaj and becoming the first single to top the chart for more than a week since "Mantra" by Bring Me the Horizon, which topped the charts for two weeks, being the last number one of 2018 and the first number one of 2019. "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello became the 800th number one of the chart. ;Number ones ;Number twos * 5 January: "Malamente" by Rosalia (Spanish) * 12 January: "Grace" by Lewis Capaldi (British) * 19 January: "Lost in the Fire" by Gesaffelstein and The Weeknd (French/Canadian) * 26 January: "Limitless" by Jennifer Lopez (American) * 2 February: "Juice" by Lizzo (American) * 9 February: "7 Rings" by Ariana Grande (American) * 16 February: "Face My Fears" by Hikaru Utada and Skrillex (Japanese/American) * 23 February: "Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored" by Ariana Grande (American) * 2 March: "365" by Zedd and Katy Perry (Russian/German/American) * 9 March: "Firestarter" by The Prodigy (British) * 16 March: "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi (British) * 23 March: "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi (British) * 30 March: "Piece of Your Heart" by Meduza featuring Goodboys (Italian/British) * 7 April: "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi (British) * 14 April: "Someone You Loved" by Lewis Capaldi (British) * 21 April: "So Am I" by Ava Max (American) * 28 April: "Bad Guy" by Billie Eilish (American) * 4 May: "Kill This Love" by Blackpink (South Korean) * 11 May: "Kill This Love" by Blackpink (South Korean) * 18 May: "Kill This Love" by Blackpink (South Korean) * 25 May: "Kill This Love" by Blackpink (South Korean) * 1 June: "Boy with Luv" by BTS featuring Halsey (South Korean/American) * 8 June: "Boy with Luv" by BTS featuring Halsey (South Korean/American) * 15 June: "Boy with Luv" by BTS featuring Halsey (South Korean/American) * 22 June: "Boy with Luv" by BTS featuring Halsey (South Korean/American) * 29 June: "Joy" by Bastille (British) * 6 July: "Bounce Back" by Little Mix (British) * 13 July: "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello (Canadian/Cuban/American) * 20 July: "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello (Canadian/Cuban/American) * 27 July: "Higher Love" by Kygo and Whitney Houston (Norwegian/American) * 3 August: "Antisocial" by Ed Sheeran and Travis Scott (British/American) * 10 August: "Boyfriend" by Ariana Grande and Social House (American) * 17 August: "Boyfriend" by Ariana Grande and Social House (American) * 24 August: "Boyfriend" by Ariana Grande and Social House (American) * 31 August: "Boyfriend" by Ariana Grande and Social House (American) * 7 September: "Trampoline" by Shaed (American) * 14 September: "Dance Monkey" by Tones and I (Australian) * 21 September: "Small Talk" by Katy Perry (American) * 28 September: "Small Talk" by Katy Perry (American) * 5 October: "Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey (American) * 12 October: "Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey (American) * 19 October: "Lights Up" by Harry Styles (British) * 26 October: "Lalala" by Y2K and bbno$ (American/Canadian) * 2 November: "Harleys in Hawaii" by Katy Perry (American) * 9 November: "Harleys in Hawaii" by Katy Perry (American) * 16 November: "Don't Start Now" by Dua Lipa (British) * 23 November: "Highest in the Room" by Travis Scott (American) * 30 November: "Don't Start Now" by Dua Lipa (British) * 7 December: "It Must Have Been Love" by Megan McKenna (British) * 14 December: "The Look" by Roxette (Swedish) * 21 December: "Reasons I Drink" by Alanis Morissette (Canadian/American) * 28 December: "Graduation" by Benny Blanco featuring Juice Wrld (American) 2020 ;Number ones ;Number twos * 4 January: "Roxanne" by Arizona Zervas (American) * 11 January: "Yummy" by Justin Bieber (Canadian) * 18 January: "Let It Rain" by Delta Goodrem (Australian) * 25 January: "Black Swan" by BTS (South Korean) * 1 February: "The Chain" by Evanescence (American) * 8 February: "Simmer" by Hayley Williams (American) Number ones per year Most weeks at number one